Server
Servers are worlds in Club Penguin that can house a certain number of penguins. Each server has a maximum limit, which is 300 penguins. Server Pages in Order Click to enlarge All Servers An asterisk (*) means that the server is Ultimate Safe Chat Only (penguins can only choose from a number of ready messages. However, there is a way to get through the block by logging in to your parent account. *Abominable *Alaska *Aletas Heladas (Spanish) *Alpine *Altitude* *Andina (Spanish) *Antarctic *Antarctique* (French) *Antartida *Arctic *Ascent *Aurora *Avalancha (Spanish) *Avalanche *Bajo Cero (Spanish) *Ballena Azul (Spanish) *Beanie *Belly Slide *Big Foot *Big Snow *Big Surf *Blizzard *Bobsled *Bola De Nieve* (Spanish) *Bonza* *Boots* *Breeze *Brise (French) *Brumby *Bubblegum* *Bunny Hill *Canoe* *Caribou *Chinook *Christmas *Cold Front *Crunch *Crystal *Deep Freeze *Deep Snow *Deu Branco (Portuguese) *Down Under *Estalastica (Spanish) *Fjord *Flippers *Flurry *Freezer *Friaca (Portuguese) *Frostbite *Frosty *Frozen *Geladeira (Portuguese) *Gelo Seco* (Portuguese) *Glaciar* (Spanish) *Glacier *Granizo (Portuguese) *Great White *Grizzly *Half Pipe *Hibernate *Husky *Ice Age *Ice Berg *Ice Box *Ice Breaker *Ice Cave* *Ice Cold *Ice Cream* *Ice Cube* *Ice Pack* *Ice Palace *Ice Pond *Ice Rink* *Icebound *Iceland *Icicle *Inverno (Portuguese) *Jour de Neige (French) *Klondike *Koscuisko *Mammoth *Marshmallow *Matterhorn *Mittens *Mukluk *Nevado* (Portuguese) *Nevisca (Spanish) *North Pole *Northern Lights *Oso Polar (Spanish) *Outback *Parka *Patagonia* (Spanish) *Pingúenera (Spanish) *Polar* (Portuguese) *Polar Bear *Polo Sur (Spanish) *Powder Ball *Rainbow *Rocky Road *Sabertooth *Sherbet *Shiver *Sleet *Slushy *Snow Angel *Snow Ball* *Snow Bank *Snow Board *Snow Cone *Snow Day *Snow Drift *Snowfall *Snow Flake *Snow Fort *Snow Globe *Snow Plow *Snow Shoe *Snowbound *Snowcap *Snowfall *Snowy River *South Pole *Southern Lights *Sub Zero *Summit *Thermal *Toboggan *Tundra *Tuxedo *Vanilla *Walrus *White House *White Out *Wind Chill *Winter Land *Wool Socks *Yeti (English and Spanish) *Yukon *Zero Grau (Portuguese) Popular Servers Anything in bold means it is one of the most popular. * Abominable * Alaska * Alpine * Altitude* * Antarctic * Arctic * Aurora * Avalanche * Beanie * Belly Slide * Big Foot * Big Snow * Big Surf * Blizzard * Bobsled * Bonza* * Boots* * Breeze * Brumby * Bubblegum* * Bunny Hill * Canoe* * Christmas (Mostly go to this server around Christmas) * Crystal * Deep Freeze * Frozen (Mostly go to this server to meet rare penguins. * Half Pipe * Husky * Ice Berg (Mostly go to this server to tip the Iceberg) * Mammoth * Marshmallow * North Pole * Snow Ball* * Tuxedo * Winter Land * Yeti Significant Servers Description Mammoth This server used to be the most populated server while it was part of the US server group. It is notable for parties. The most popular room is the Dock. Frozen This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP project. It is most notable for the amount of old penguins and recording penguins. The most popular room is the Dock. Many hackers also log onto this server imitating famous penguins. Deep Freeze This was the first UK server. It is less populated now, but many old penguins log on here. Klondike This server is notable for the amount of recording that occur. The most popular room is the Town. Christmas This server is notable for it's name and parties. Old order of the servers 'United States' * Blizzard * Iceberg * White Out * Slushy * Flurry * Snow Angel * Snow Day * Snow Fort * Grizzly * Avalanche * Summit * Snowball* * Ice Pack* * Bubblegum* * Ice Cream* * Freezer * Snow Cone * Alpine * Ice Breaker * Snow Globe * Mammoth * Winter Land * Powderball * Flippers * Yeti * Sub Zero * Snow Storm * Crystal * Snow Bank * Ice Palace * Tuxedo * Abominable * Half Pipe * Snow Board * Alaska * Frost Bite * Icicle * Tundra * Thermal * Toboggan * Husky * Snow Plow * Ice Age * Sabretooth * Parka * Hibernate * Sleet * Vanilla * Christmas * Klondike * Icebound * Marshmallow * Whitehouse * Fjord * Bigfoot * Arctic * Shiver * Rocky Road * Rainbow * Matterhorn * Bobsled * Ice Box * Bunny Hill * Walrus * Deep Snow * Altitude* 'Canada' * North Pole * Glacier * Great White * Yukon * Chinook * Wool Socks * Ice Pond * Canoe* * Ice Rink* * Aurora * Mukluk * Snow Shoe * Polar Bear * Snowbound * Snowball * Snowfall * Caribou 'United Kingdom (And Europe)' * Deep Freeze * Cold Front * Frosty * Snow Drift * Breeze * Wind Chill * Iceland * Ice Cave* * Boots* * Frozen * Snow Flake * Ice Cold * Mittens * Crunch * Belly Slide * Sherbet 'Oceania (And Asia & Australia)' * South Pole * Big Surf * Antarctic * Koscuisko * Snowy River * Ice Cube* * Bonza* * Down Under * Beanie * Outback * Big Snow * Brumby Server Selection Server Selection was added to Club Penguin on July 16, 2008. It shows penguins their top recommended servers. The first server listed the server that was last used by the penguin on that computer. The rest may be, recently used servers or servers with buddies logged on. Members get more room on a server where as Non-members get less room. Population Bars The population of a server is indicated by 1-5 green bars. The definition of the bars are statistically explained here: * 1 Bar: 0-60 penguins (Least populated. Not recommended unless having a extremely low speed connection) * 2 Bars: 60-120 penguins (Not recommended unless having a low speed connection.) * 3 Bars: 120-180 penguins (Moderately recommended.) * 4 Bars: 180-240 penguins (Perfect.) * 5 Bars: 240-360 penguins (Moderately recommended, unless in a party. Famous penguins are mostly in these servers.) * Full: 360 penguins (Refresh page until it is available or choose another server.) To browse through other servers, players should click on the message that says "More Servers Click Here" (located on the bottom right corner). Trivia * Without the 360 penguins per server limit, it would be possible to have 3400 penguins online at the same time (when the Migrator is docked) or 3100 at a party or 3000 at any time. Per server. *Usually when Famous Penguins are online, servers are normally full. *Spanish Servers were just added (15 spanish servers in totall) making a total of 4 language sets of servers. *French servers have the lowest amount of servers. Category:Interface Category:Over the top Articles